


Thank You

by melxncholly



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 2 (Video Game), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gen, One-Sided Relationship, suicide idealiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melxncholly/pseuds/melxncholly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smiles so wide and carefree that it sets his heart a flutter and Walter feels as if he’s a young man again seeing her for the first time ever.</p><p>Walter thinks that there was never a time he didn't love his Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Not so long ago, this character had almost lost the will to live, and would've met an untimely end had it not been for someone else. Who is this person? Write a scene where this character decides to thank this person for their help.
> 
> maxkirin.tumblr.com

Sparrow relaxes, the tip of her sword falling away from Walter’s neck. She laughs, a soft airy laugh that brings a smile to Walter’s face. They say nothing as Sparrow offers her hand to him and he takes it, pulling the man up as if he weighs nothing.

Bloody Hero strength.

“Bested you again did I?” She says, her voice lit with laughter as she sheathes her sword.

Walter runs a hand down his face, his hand resting on his chin and scratches at his beard. “My lady you know as well as anyone else, no one can best you in a duel.” His chuckle is low, a soft rumble in his chest and she smiles. She smiles so wide and carefree that it sets his heart a flutter and Walter feels as if he’s a young man again seeing her for the first time ever.

He can barely remember that man anymore. Walter is nothing but grateful for that, for Sparrow had saved his life back then, and she didn't even know it. If it hadn't been for her, Walter would most certainly be dead by now.

Thinking back, he was in a terrible place. He was young; young and stupid and so very, very miserable. His life seemed to be in shambles, and nothing he did ever seemed to work. The joy he got came from a bottle, and only that lasted a short while. The dark and the sadness seemed never ending, and it would have been easier to end it than continue. 

So he made himself work. Made himself take on dangerous jobs, jobs that no man would come out alive. It seemed as if, for once, his plans would actually work.

The she was there. She arrived like the Hero of the stories of old. Fast, deadly and beautiful, wielding magic like he had never seen before, striking back at those who would have ended his life. Instead of finishing what the others started, she helped him. She mended his wounds and fed him til he was better than before. She helped heal the hurt in his heart even while carrying so many burdens on her own shoulders, and instead added his to hers. 

 _"You won't have to go through this alone, Walter."_ she had said back then, and it never stopped ringing true. 

She never stopped supporting him, reminding him that he was loved and her very dear friend.

And he loved her for that. The love he held for her was like nothing he felt before. Walter knew he would never stop loving her, never stop helping her. She was his lady, and he was her ever faithful knight. Til the end of his days, he would support her. Nothing would stop that.

“Sparrow?” 

She looks towards him, and she’s beautiful, the most beautiful woman in the world in Walter’s eyes.

“Yes Walter?”

“Thank you.”

Before she can question him a small shout brings her attention elsewhere. Walter watches as her face lights up, and how she kneels down to gather Logan into her arms.

She would never know his feelings.

But that was okay. In the here and now, this was the only life Walter needed.


End file.
